wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pike
Pike is a skinny male SeaWing with livid grey-blue scales and a nick on one ear . He attends the Gold Winglet as a student of Jade Mountain Academy. In Talons of Power, it's confirmed he is a covert guard who was sent by Queen Coral for Anemone. Personality Throughout Moon Rising, Pike gets into fights over small matters. He is fierce, protective, completely loyal to Anemone, and he tries to seem tough even though he is really just compassionate (hence seen trying to comfort Tamarin). According to Moonwatcher, his thoughts begin then trail off, each interrupting each other, much like a raging rhinocerous. As Turtle stated, he tries too hard in combat classes and often hurts himself in the process, hinting that he might be a strong fighter, which might be why he was Princess Anemone's covert guard. Pike also seems to be taking his job seriously, as shown when he finds out Anemone left the Academy. He is terrified of what gruesome punishment Queen Coral would give him for failing his mission. He also seems to doubt Turtle's strength and intelligence as well, not being reassured when Qibli told him Turtle had gone off with the young SeaWing princess. Biography ''Moon Rising Pike first appears when he almost fights with Carnelian, thinking that she may have been a part of the army that destroyed the Summer Palace. Clay soon steps in and stops them, sending Carnelian to her room and taking Pike with him for a walk. He later appears in another argument when Anemone requests to have the fish that the NightWing Bigtail, also Pike's clawmate, has already selected. When Bigtail hesitates, saying that he had already chosen it, Pike leaps to Anemone's defense, telling Bigtail to give it to her. Clay comes over and stops him, but Pike tells Bigtail that he will pay for what he did. After the explosion erupted, Pike saved Tamarin from dying by submerging her body in the underground lake, which he learned by watching other SeaWings after the Summer Palace was destroyed by Burn's forces. At the assembly, Moonwatcher read his mind and realized that Pike thinks himself as Anemone's guard. He also thinks of Tamarin, pitying her. Pike is suspected to be assigned by Queen Coral to protect Anemone even though she is one of the most dangerous dragons at Jade Mountain Academy. This is confirmed in ''Talons of Power. ''Talons of Power Pike is shown swimming in the underground lake with Anemone and Tamarin when Turtle comes to warn his sister about Darkstalker. He is seen to be kind towards Tamarin and cares about her wellbeing, as well as protective to Anemone, as usual. Anemone says that he was sleeping outside of her door when she left to go to the rainforest. He is also in Turtle's flashback of the Talons of Power ceremony, wanting to help Anemone. Turtle knew him as a dragon who fought too hard in training sessions and frequently hurt himself accidentally. He is shown as a three year old during the Talons of Power Ceremony and noted to take training too seriously. ''Darkness of Dragons Pike bursts into the history class searching for Anemone. When he hears that Anemone has followed Darkstalker, he clutches his head in horror and exclaims that he has to go after her. He comments that Coral is going to feed him to the sharks. Webs forces him to stay for the class as they have enough students missing. Trivia * A pike is a type of large fish that is native to lakes and rivers, as well as a very long thrusting spear. * In Talons of Power, it is confirmed that Queen Coral sent Pike to Jade Mountain to be a bodyguard for Anemone. * He appears to take his job as Anemone's bodyguard very seriously. * Carnelian once thought that Pike was small and weak but might be wrong as Prince Turtle once mentioned that he was strong in fighting class, often hurting himself. * Pike appears to be concerned for Tamarin, as shown in Talons of Power. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold PikeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Pikeanemone.png|Pike X Anemone by H-awky This way, M'lady.png|Pike and Tamarin, because the ship became very popular Pike.png|BY Heron SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Pike.jpg|A real pike 3232131.png|Pike by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Pike-724381184 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Gold Winglet Category:Guards